clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Celtica
Celtica is a province of the UK. It was founded by Lord Swiss Ninja. History Lord Swiss Ninja made this province to expand the United Cities of Swiss Ninja. He allowed puffles from Club Penguin and Antarctica to come and live in his province. The puffles scattered all around the province and lived in villages. Cities Most cities and villages in Celtica have the word Caer in front of it. Caer is the Celtese word for City. Here are some cities in Celtica: *Caer Kork - This is the capital of Celtica. It is the biggest city in all of Celtica. *Caer O'Berry - A Major City that puffles only live in. *Caer Newtown - This is a major farming village. 1/2 of Celtica's food comes from here. *Caer Macfieldburg - This is a small trading village that sells beautiful items. *Caer Mer - a coastal city that attracts lots of tourists. There are at least 500 more small villages in Celtica. Culture An Average Village Most puffles in a village are either Farmers, Traders, Artisans, Weavers, or Soldiers. Soldiers travel around the province, protecting citizens. Clothes Male puflles usually wear wool or linen tunics. Female puffles wear wool or linen dresses. School Etiquette is very important to the people of Celtica. If someone helps you, you should thank them by saying thank you, and if you need help, you should say Please. It is a Requirement to master manners. If a penguin at school is rude, they will be disciplined. Holidays Celtica has all of the Holidays that all of Antarctica has. St. Patrick's day is a national holiday in Celtica. Language When the puffles settled Celtica, they were originally from Club Penguin. The Majority of them spoke English. Only a handful of puffles spoke Leet. All of that changed when Lord Swiss Ninja allowed puffles from Zürich, Freezeland to live in Celtica. Even though puffles in Zürich are mainly English Speaking, these puffles that came to Celtica spoke Puffle English. Puffles from other places in the UCSN came to Celtica too because they wanted a place that had more space, which brought more languages to the land. They were confused with the foreign languages around them. Lord Swiss Ninja decided to make a language that has all of the languages combined! He named it Celtese. Celtese Celtese is the major language that is written in Celtica. Celtese is spoken in English. Here are some Examples: English: Hello! Celtese: H3ll0h! English: Want to get some food? Celtese: W@nt 2 g3t s0m3 foud? English: What City is this? Celtese: W@t Caer 1s this? English: Good bye! Celtese: Goud by3! Cuisine 90% of Celtican puffles live in land, so most puffles eat Fruit and vegetables that local Farmers grow. Puffle villages grow the food penguins eat, and they grow Puffle O's. The Puffles hunt fish that live in the nearby river or lake. The other puffles that live along the South Western part of the island eat fish, shrimp, squid, seaweed, and fruit that farmers grow. Fast food is common in only the major cities of Celtica. Military Celtican Soldiers are loyal to Lord Swiss Ninja and the citizens of The United Cities of Swiss Ninja. The weapons used in the army are Javelins, Bows and Arrows, slings, swords, and snowball cannons. Category:UCSN